


Strength of Will

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of his father, Kent Nelson is dragged along into a new life, set in the limelight. Or emerald. Take your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Will

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea

The entrance was open. Finally. His father was so excited, practically bouncing. His smile was nice. One hadn't been on his face for a very long time. That made Kent smile, a somewhat toothy grin. There was a slight gap from where he had lost a molar mere days ago. Noticing this, the elder Nelson knelt by the boy, eyes sparkling. "Today's a big day, kiddo. We'll be the first ones in there since the last followers of the god this place was dedicated to! Are you ready?" The blond head bobbed in excitement. Sven patted it, ruffling his hair. "Just remember that it's okay if you're afraid. Everyone's been afraid once or twice. Just breath, think about what scares you, and find out why. Once you know why, you can stop it from scaring you that way." He told him, then stood up, offering his hand to him. They walked ahead of the group, picking their way down the slope to the opening.

They had just reached the opening when there was a shrill whistle. Kent looked around, and then up as a red and black blur rocketed down from the sky. Eyes wide, He couldn't react as he was thrown down, his father covering his prone form. The ground shook. Pain ricochet through out him, growing in intensity. An encroaching black swallowed him, refusing to relinquish it's hold. It took awhile to regain himself. There was a light. Bright and in his face. At first, he was reminded of a flashlight. Then he came to the realization it was green. He blinked as he could see a floating ring. He felt a bout of fear jolt through him, but curiosity quickly overwhelmed it.

He stared at the ring as it twirled then headed back to the wreckage. He found himself stumbling to his feet, narrowly missing the huge chunks of what had once been the temple's structure. He passed bodies buried in sand and debris. The whole place was destroyed by the green thing that sat in the rubble. He stood in front of it as it opened, and a pink-skinned man came out. He made it a few steps before collapsing. Again, the fear snaked its way to his heart. But he rationalized with himself that he was afraid because he didn't understand. He was frightened because this being had dropped out of the sky and startled him. But it was okay now. He knew why we was afraid so it couldn't frighten him that way anymore.

The ring hovered by the alien who knelt on glass shards created by the heat of the explosion. He looked to the ragged human before him. "I am Abin Sur." The ring would translate. "I am a Green Lantern of this sector of space. You were chosen to replace me, human. Take the ring. It is yours now." He rasped, then collapsed. Blinking, the twelve year old looked to the ring as it zipped to him, bathing it in the green light. He took a deep breath, trying not to show his panic.

He reached out to the ring which came forwards, spinning so the opening would be towards his finger. As it slid on, it spoke, a strange masculine voice that reminded him of those funny movies when they tried to make non-English movies into English. Like hearing someone talking underwater, or through a tunnel. " _Kent Nelson of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps._ " It fit a bit loosely around his finger, but adjusted itself to better stay on.

Black covered his chest and legs, hugging his body. From the point where his ribs met down to his groin was green. His shoes became boots, the tops came to a point which just touched his knee. His hands and lower arms were covered in white, the lowest point met the inner part of his elbow while the back extended to a point just past his elbow. Around his collar bone, wrapping around his neck, was more green. The lowest part met with a white circle that extended over his chest between his pectorals and met the point of the green on his stomach. There was a symbol, two rectangles with a circle between them. Matching the symbol on his ring. Green Lantern. At the back of the collar was a lighter green cape which went down to his ankles. The black rose up his throat, stopping just before his jaw. From his jaw, two lines of green rose up until his forehead, where it went straight across to meet. A lighter shade of green went around his eyes. Straight over the eyes, slightly dipping as it went straight over his nose. The bottom went to a point on his cheekbones.

Looking himself over, he was reminded of the old heroes. Of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. He felt the energy surge, then the ring spoke again. " _Receiving transmission. Report to Oa for training._ " Without much else to go off of, Kent was sent into the sky, turning head, cape cutting off his vision. In that brief moment of fright, he fell the few feet he had risen, flopping on his back. Staring into the green fabric, he decided that this was going to be the worst thing that had happen to him since the ship landed. Still, he managed to climb to his feet, adjusting himself. He rose a few feet by thinking, but faltered when he realized he was off the ground, feeling the familiar dread. He quickly made the connection that fear was limiting him. So he took a deep breath, calmly reminded himself that he would only fall if he started freaking out, then rose higher. He couldn't quite figure out how he was supposed to move anywhere but up, though. He had to figure out a way to fly.

He tried spreading his arms out like a plane. That didn't work. He tried folding his arms at his side. That was worse. He tried pointing his hands forwards, but it was still kind of awkward. He pointed his ring hand forwards, the other back. Better, but still not the best. He clutched his free hand at his chest. That was better. He cleared his head. "Where is Oa?" He asked. Then he found himself tipping towards the sky. "Space?" He spared a glance back to the carnage, feeling his heart aching. He didn't want to go... but... "I guess there's nothing left here for me... Lead me to Oa."

When he finally arrived, he was in wild amazement. There were strange beings everywhere. They were all kinds of weird and cool, all wearing green and black. He was one of them, he guessed. He felt ecstatic, and spun a bit, laughing to himself as he headed towards a large building in the distance. Eventually, he settled, landing clumsily and almost falling. He staggered forwards, but kept on his feet and let out a breathless laugh. "So... Where to now?" He asked the ring. He felt a tug and moved forwards, passing several taller aliens which stared at him in bewilderment. He stopped outside of some chamber doors. One of the other Lanterns was at a strange device with many screens. He tilted his head as he glanced over at them. He couldn't make out anything, since it was backwards and in some strange language. The words kinda swam around, as though he could read them, but only if he was looking from the right direction.

It looked up, then back down. Then it's eyes went wide and it looked back up. "A human?" It questioned. He slowly nodded, tilting his head to the other side, blinking. "Uh, do you need something...?" He nodded. "...Well?" The boy pointed to his ring. "It led you here? I suppose you must be new then." Another nod. It sighed, tapping away. "I am Tomar-Re. Come with me, and we will meet the Guardians. They created the Green Lantern Corps." He explained as he left the station with a press of a button, heading through the opening doors. He glanced back as he noticed him hesitating. "Are you not a Green Lantern? Do not show fear. Your ring will be useless if you cannot control yourself."

Sighing, Kent followed Tomar, cape swirling behind him. "It's not fear. It's... Uncertainty." he replied, remembering his father's words, taking a deep breath. "Are these Guardians powerful?" he inquired. He got a nod, and let out a sigh. "I guess they would have to be, if they created.... well, this." He looked to his ring, then up as they stopped. A large open chamber stood before them. The voices of those inside were raised. They were yelling. Tomar shook his head, but began forwards. He reached forwards, but stopped when he was sent a look by the taller being. "H-hold on. Shouldn't we let them finish first? I mean, they sound like they're busy." he pointed out.

"With Sinestro? They're always busy. But don't mind that. Come on." He led the human in. The arguing cut off as they noticed the two. Tomar floated up the stairs while Kent climbed them as quickly as he could manage, but still restraining himself a bit, lingering behind. "I do hope we're not interrupting anything, however we have a new ring-bearer. A human." He gestured to the awkward blond who shifted and swallowed thickly, taking deep breaths to calm his nervousness. They were frightening.

"A human? Not possible. Especially not one as fearful as that one." The red-skinned male in the center stated, turning on them. The paler shrunk at the words. "This only further proves my point. The Lanterns are weak and need a firm hand to guide them! This measly human got a ring. A being of unstable emotions cannot wield a power ring, and does not deserve one--"

One of the blue beings raised his hand. "Silence, Sinestro. We have heard enough. Human, step forwards and introduce yourself." They waited, but he just bounced on his heels, looking at them with wide eyes. "Human?" He was still staring. "...Tomar-Re, perhaps you should bring him to the medical bay. He appears to be suffering from shock. When he is ready, he can--" he was cut off as the boy rocket forwards into the circle.

"S-sorry, sir. Uh, Kent. Nelson. Kent Nelson. I, uh, got distracted. This is kind of new to me, and the whole 'chosen thing'. And my dad just died. So, I'm kinda... Iffy? I dunno. But, uh, hi! Reporting for duty! ...N-not that I'm ready. I can fly though! ....That's about it... I came from Earth. This ring, it belonged to Abin Sur?" A pause was taken to let them understand the slew of information. Then it was deathly quiet. Did he really say what he had said? "N-not sure if you'd know him. But he said I was chosen to replace him to defend his sector of space? And that the ring was mine. But I mean, if that's wrong, you can take it back! I just.... need a ride back home. Not sure where I'd go though. Don't really have a home anymore... B-but that's okay. Er, not really. B-but it will be. I mean, if I'm suppose to defend people, so this kind of thing doesn't happen... I'll do it. Whatever this is."

Sinestro looked him over. "You? Abin Sur's replacement? He must have hit his head. Are you even an adult?" He watched the face change to a cringe and rolled his eyes. "Didn't think so." He looked to the Guardians. "This boy, 'Nelson', isn't even an adult. A mere boy who stumbled across a ring. It is obvious what you should do." he stated, hands folding behind his back.

The head of them smiled. "Oh, yes, we know exactly what to do. Nelson clearly wishes to help people, and the ring saw potential in him. It chose him. We do not take that lightly, Sinestro. So the ring will be his until he surrenders it or dies. However, he obviously is not yet ready for battle. So you will train him, since you are so keen to point out he is weak, and because you so desperately wish to be the firm hand leading the weak Lanterns. Until he is ready to take over his sector, you will remain on Oa to oversee his training, make him the best he can be, and have him live up to Abin Sur. Do you understand?"

His head jerked over to the human, then back up, jaw open a bit in a gawking expression. As he recovered, he gave them an icy glare before turning to the human, grabbing his arm. "Fine. I will train this human. And when I have you will see the leader your corps needs." He growled, dragging Kent with him. He winced at the tight grip, but followed wordlessly. When he finally stopped outside, staring at him, he spoke. "First things first. I am your superior. You will address me as such and follow my orders exactly. Do you understand? Second, you are nothing to me. You are less than nothing. And until I decide, you are worthless. You will wake up early. You will not eat, sleep, or even breathe unless I say."

Standing straighter the boy nodded. "Understood, sir. When do we begin?" he asked, eyes bright. Sinestro, although a bit taken aback, looked him over. He shuffled. "Uh, if you don't mind me speaking out for a moment, it may be a good idea to start now. U-unless you're busy, of course. Because then later or tomorrow is fine." he suggested meekly.

Slowly nodded, Sinestro looked away. "First, show me your flying. I need to see what I have to work with. Then we can head to the training center." he told him. Kent nodded, slowly lifting off. He quickly adjusted himself so he could control himself, shooting off. His ring quickly gave him a series of basic training exercises, which he was more or less dragged through, rather than led like before. Still, he managed to catch up mentally to what was going on, taking control so he was able to clean up his movements. It was sloppy, he'd be the first to admit. Still, he landed with a hint of pride since he hadn't faceplanted.

"We have our work cut out for ourselves." The alien remarked dryly, flying off. Blinking, he sighed, slumping a bit as he followed him to the training center. They landed and entered, passing a large group of Lanterns. They immediately began talking amongst themselves in whispers until a tusked male yelled at the 'Poozers' to get back in order. They stopped by him. "Kilowag, this is our newest recruit. Feel free to make an example of him." Sinestro stated.

Kent barely had enough time to react as a blade sliced through the air towards him. Thinking on his feet, he thought up a blade of his own, having it mimic some of the sword-fighting he saw in adventure moves he watched with his dad. The shape wavered a bit, but was solid. As he thought harder, it became clear. Then the sword matching his became a rock launching towards him. His blade widened into a piece a paper as a grin split over his face with childish glee, taking a hold of the rock. As he quickly realized his imagination could shape his creations, he crushed the rock then had a fly swatter swat at the 'Kilowag'. He wasn't holding back, so it was only fair he do the same. The other blocked it with a shield over his head so Kent turned it into a heavy anvil, forcing him to his knees. Then, still focusing on the anvil, he created a box around him, slowly crushing in on him.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he was startled out of his concentration, looking over. One of the older Lanterns had come over and quickly realized the potential danger. He looked over just as Kilowag tried to attack. He willed up a brick wall to stop the attack. As the other broke through, he summoned up a can of bugspray, the mist covering him and forcing him back to hack. He then recreated the box, but this time made an elevator, sending it upwards, looking up. Then he finally cleared his throat. "Are we done yet?" Kilowag broke free and shot down, creating a fist. It was caught by a grasping hand as the blond rose. He twisted it back and let go so Kilowag punched himself, knocking him down. Kent moved forwards, creating shackles around his limbs. "Stay down, please. I don't want to have to hurt you."

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he turned, a wall coming up between him and Sinestro's blade. He managed to keep the shackles up as he shoved the green construct back, forcing his mentor to the wall. Another trainee came at him, and he managed to create a bubble around them, though all of the constructs wavered a bit. He managed to keep them firmly in mind, waiting until finally letting them go. As Sinestro went to attack, he held his hands up. "I give in." he stated. Sinestro didn't stop, however, so he was subjected to a giant fist punching him not just into, but through a wall. He followed. "I said enough!" he huffed.

"An enemy won't just accept a surrender!" Sinestro retorted, climbing to his feet. So Kent held his fist out. A bubble wrapped around his head and then Sinestro started gasping, grabbing at the bubble. The senior Lantern was at his shoulder again, but Kent held up his hand, pouting. Once Sinestro stumbled, he let it vanish just as Sinestro fell to his knees.

"If you won't accept a surrender, then I suppose I don't have to stop fighting until you're nearly unconscious. Now, are you going to give in, or will I have to knock you out?" he crossed arms over his chest. When Sinestro pushed himself up, but made no move to attack, he relaxed. "....So, how did I do?" he asked, shifting back to his bouncy self, hopping on his heels and grinning. He probably had a bit of emotional whiplash from that sudden turn of feeling. A lot of his fighting was based on movies and books. He wasn't all that good, considering he wavered.

Sinestro adjusted his hair. "Well, better than your flying... We won't have to do as much work in this department." he grumbled, sore about having lost to a rookie. But, he supposed he felt a bit of pride for this to have been his ward. He had a strong will. "We'll work on flying and coping with fear. Survival as well." he stroked his mustache. "We'll make a Lantern out of you yet."

For the next few days, Sinestro put him through the motions. Flying became more complex and difficult. Projectiles shot at him. Explosions knocked free chunks of the course, forcing him to fly quicker to make it, slow to avoid it, or move to the smaller opening. His cape was a pain, but it was better to have it, especially when it came to surviving. He could use it to hide in foliage, or cover a shelter to protect him from a storm. He loved shelter building. He almost threw a fit when Sinestro told him they had to move on. Still, he followed orders and took all advise to heart.

Finally Sinestro led him off, tilting up until they were leaving Oa. "We'll first head to my sector to check on my people, then back to yours. You're fit enough to take care of it. Just know that Earth isn't your only priority, and certain things you won't be able to fix on your Earth. The Government, for example. You'll get missions from myself, as well as the Guardians. They take priority unless your sector is about to be destroyed." The other stated, leading him away. Kent waited as he checked his planets He followed soon after back to his sector. He left Sinestro to do a sweep of every planet besides Earth. Then he went to the other.

"Thank you... I hope I don't have to see you any time soon, unless it's good." He offered his hand to shake, then shot off home.

Landing by the temple, he slowly looked over the remnants of the site. It had been deconstructed in the time he had been away. He didn't quite touch the ground as he headed over towards where he had been, looking at the imprint of his body in the sand. The bodies had been removed. Probably given a funeral of some sort. He headed towards the nearest city, then landed and took off his ring, walking the rest of the way. He allowed himself to be fussed over, but demanded to see his father's grave. As it turned out, he was brought home. So he was flown back with the attorney who was his 'guardian' until the will was settled. He attended his father's funeral, but felt oddly disconnected. There were bigger things now.

He brushed his hand over the tombstone, then looked to the sky. He was more than he had been before. He inherited the house from his father, as well as most of everything inside it. He wasn't given a guardian, however, because he hadn't a family. His grandparents had passed away a few years back. His mother died in childbirth, and now that his father was dead, he was alone. And yet he felt oddly happy. Not that they were dead. No. But he was glad he wouldn't have to lie, or sneak around. That they couldn't be hurt by his enemies. Because Superheroes had enemies, right? And they always went after the hero's family if they knew who they were. This way was... Easier. He didn't have to worry about them. Or getting vengeance. They all died in accidents.

He would guard his sector. He would try to live as normally as he could- Probably homeschooling and working from home would be the best-, he would grow up, protect the world and the universe... And he would be happy. Because he had that responsibility now. He couldn't be afraid. Kent Nelson, Green Lantern, would control his fear. Protecting the people from what threatened them, playing hero, saving the day. His Fate was decided, and he would live proud of who he was.

He hoped his father would be proud too.


End file.
